Blog użytkownika:Isthealice/Magiczne rozmówki z bliźniakami Weasley: Anonim5
|center|300px Za oknami deszcz, chłód i wiatr, czyli mówiąc inaczej – październik. W naszych kominkach już nie tylko wsypuje się proszek Fiuu, ale też drewno. Chociaż jesień nie jest moją ulubioną porą, można podczas niej zrobić wiele przyjemnych rzeczy, chociażby przykryć się kocem, napić się herbatki i poczytać książkę... Zaraz, zaraz! Co ja dzisiaj taki spokojny? Czyżby dopadł mnie jesienny nastrój?! Czyżbym się starzał?! O nie, nie... Na szczęście z tej melancholii wyrwie mnie Anonim5, który mam nadzieję was także rozbudzi! ---- Fred: Witaj Sławku, Sławoju, znanego nam jako Anonim5. Brzmi to trochę jak nazwa agenta (Agent 007, te sprawy) – skąd się to wzięło? Anonim5: Witam Fred. Wzięło się to z tego, że ja z natury jestem trochę tajemniczy i taki nick mi wpadł do głowy. Dzisiaj nazwałbym się podczas rejestracji Sławojem. Fred: Sławoj jak rozumiem jest taką kombinacją twojego imienia. Posługujesz się takim nickiem na innych stronach? Czy raczej można cię gdzieś znaleźć również pod nickiem Anonim5? Anonim5: Raczej posługuję się pseudonimem Sławoj. Zazwyczaj używam go na kontach w różnych grach lub innych kontach, gdzie wymagana jest nazwa. Pod nickiem Anonim 5 można mnie znaleźć na chwilę obecną tylko na FANDOMie. Fred: Okej, w takim razie będziemy cię szukać, hehe. Zgodnie z tym, co podajesz na profilu, dołączyłeś na Harry Potter Wiki w styczniu tego roku. Co było impulsem, by założyć konto? Anonim5: Dawniej też zaglądałem na HPW jako niezarejestrowany użytkownik, poszukując różnych ciekawostek, informacji, no i po prostu z ciekawości. W styczniu jak przeglądałem HPW, wpadłem na pomysł zarejestrowania się i oto jestem do dziś. Fred: Patrząc na twój avatar, zgaduję, że fascynują cię smoki. Masz swój ulubiony gatunek w świecie Harry'ego Pottera i poza nim? Anonim5: Najbardziej fascynuje mnie Opalooki antypodzki za swą mało agresywną naturę. Ale poza nim reszta też mnie ciekawi. A nawiązując do avatara, to dałem na niego smoka, ponieważ chciałem się wyróżnić. Może potem go zmienię, gdyż w świecie magii oprócz smoków mamy wiele fascynujących stworzeń. Fred: Które stworzenia w takim razie cię interesują poza smokami? Anonim5: Duchy, skrzaty i ich magia odmienna od czarodziejskiej, demimozy. Ogólnie wszystkie, ale myślę, że te na chwilę obecną najbardziej. Fred: Jestem pewien, że po premierze Fantastycznych zwierząt: Zbrodni Grindelwalda, twoje grono ulubionych stworzeń się rozszerzy. :) Wracając jednak do smoków - skoro tak lubisz te stworzenia (swoją drogą również je lubię), to czy próbowałeś swoich sił na innych wikiach jako edytor, bądź moderator/administrator? Przykładowo na Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki? Anonim5: Nie, ponieważ na chwilę obecną skupiam się na HPW, czasem robię też coś na Lol wiki. Na innych wikiach robię, ale tylko takie rzeczy jak: linki, przecinki, czy spacje. Fred: O proszę, czyli działasz też na innych wikiach. Z zamiłowania do tematyki, czy bardziej hobbystycznie jako edytor? Anonim5: Hobbystycznie jako edytor. Fred: To też dobre, jeśli twoja praca przekłada się na polepszenie artykułów. Będąc w temacie HPW - jesteś z nami około 10 miesięcy. Co najbardziej lubisz na Harry Potter Wiki? Czy są to ludzie, czytanie artykułów, organizowane inicjatywy, czy może coś zupełnie innego? Anonim5: Na pewno ludzie. Gdy dany użytkownik wchodzi na wikię, to w zależności od ludzi może być mu dobrze lub źle na danej wiki. A tutaj jest świetnie. Czytać artykuły lubię, gdyż mogę się zawsze czegoś nowego dowiedzieć o HP. A inicjatywy na wiki są bardzo interesujące i są świetnym sposobem spędzania wolnego czasu. Fred: A czy masz jakieś wyjątkowe wspomnienie z Harry Potter Wiki, sytuację, która była dla ciebie szczególna? Anonim5: Myślę, że to mogły być mistrzostwa, które były w sierpniu. Same mistrzostwa były inicjatywą, która natchnęła mnie do edytowania w tym czasie. Fred: Bardzo mnie to cieszy, poszło ci naprawdę dobrze z tego co pamiętam. Trzymam kciuki za twoje wyniki w kolejnych edycjach :) Anonim5: Dziękuję i wzajemnie. Fred: Dzięki. Odwróćmy trochę to pytanie. Gdybyś mógł zmienić jedną rzecz na HPW, co by to było? Anonim5: Może to, aby było więcej inicjatyw, takich integracyjnych, aby społeczność mogła bardziej współpracować ze sobą. Poza tym nie przychodzi mi nic innego do głowy. Fred: Nie przeczę, inicjatywy, które mogłyby pomóc nam we współpracowaniu ze sobą na pewno by się przydały. Oczywiście zachęcam każdego, by napisał do administracji, jeśli jakiś pomysł przyjdzie mu do głowy. Zresztą wiele inicjatyw było zapoczątkowane właśnie przez zwykłych użytkowników. Każdego zdanie jest ważne i może coś wnieść do dyskusji. Mam dla ciebie przygotowaną zabawę. Zobaczymy, jak dobrze znasz nicki naszych użytkowników. ---- CZYJ TO JEST NICK? Poniżej zapisałem nazwy użytkowników, których często możesz spotkać na wiki, czy też discordzie. Masz 10 sekund, aby odczytać zaszyfrowany nick i zapisać go poprawnie! 1. GACB9LEKALN2 Anonim5: BlackAngelsk2 thumb 2. TEXXSES Anonim5: XStesx 3. 1RAI1COA Anonim5: Caairo 4. XOJWN Anonim5: Wojnx 5. WENSLYGIBD Anonim5: Gwynbleids ---- Fred: Gratulacje, Sławku. Poszło ci naprawdę dobrze, zadanie nie było wcale takie łatwe! Okej, powrócę na twój profil. Skorzystałeś z dwóch tiar przydziału, tej na Pottermore oraz na naszej wiki. Raz cię przydzielono do Gryffindoru, a raz do Slytherinu. Są to dwa skrajnie różne domy – jak uważasz, który bardziej do ciebie pasuje i dlaczego? Anonim5: Myślę, że Gryffindor, bo uważam, że potrafię być lojalny, szczery i sprawiedliwy. Fred: A jak z odwagą? Jesteś osobą, która potrafiłaby zaryzykować w skrajnie trudnych przypadkach? Anonim5: Myślę, że potrafię, bo jakby się w takich sytuacjach nie stawało, to wiadomo, że one zostają. A w życiu różnie bywa. Fred: Czyli mam do czynienia z prawdziwym Gryfonem, no no. Skoro znam twój dom, to powiedz mi, jak w przypadku patronusa? Zapewne robiłeś test na Pottermore – co ci wyszło? Anonim5: Wyszedł mi biały łabędź. Fred: Zgadzasz się z tym? Może uważasz, że inne zwierzę do ciebie pasuje, np. smok? Anonim5: Myślę, że ten patronus jest odpowiedni. Wybór ponoć zależy od tego, jaki jest właściciel, więc najwidoczniej to dobry wybór. A poza tym podoba mi się. Fred: W takim razie cieszę się, że twój patronus cię zadowala. To prawda, zależy on od właściciela. Nie znam się na symbolice łabędzi, ale przykładowo takiego patronusa miała w serii Cho Chang. Kilka wywiadów temu jedna z naszych użytkowniczek również przyznała się, że Pottermore wskazał jej właśnie takiego patronusa (poszukajcie, a będziecie wiedzieć o kim piszę). Okej, Sławku. Powiedziałeś mi już sporo od strony Harry'ego Pottera – a czym zajmujesz się na co dzień? Jakie masz hobby, uczysz się, studiujesz? Anonim5: Na co dzień uczę się w Szkole Policealnej w Olsztynie na kierunku Technik Administracji. Interesuję się fantastyką, historią i ciekawostkami ze świata. Obecnie skupiam się głównie na nauce. Fred: A kim byś chciał zostać w przyszłości? Czy jest to zawód stricte związany ze szkołą, czy może masz inny pomysł na siebie? A może sam jeszcze nie wiesz i szukasz drogi? Anonim5: W przyszłości planuje studiować w tym kierunku oraz poszukać pracy odpowiadającej moim studiom. A co do innych pomysłów, ten jest aktualny. Fred: W takim razie mocno trzymam kciuki za twoje plany. Mam też nadzieję, że jeszcze długo świat magii będzie ci bliski i będziesz przebywał z nami na Harry Potter Wiki. Anonim5: Dziękuję bardzo. ---- SŁOWA-KLUCZE Poniżej zapisałem 5 osób z Harry'ego Pottera/Fantastycznych Zwierząt. Musisz za pomocą 3 słów opisać te postacie, ale uważaj – te słowa muszą zaczynać się na pierwsze litery imion lub nazwisk danych bohaterów! 1. Credence Barebone thumb Anonim5: Ból, bicie, czary 2. Sybilla Trelawney Anonim5: Trauma, smutek, troska 3. Ron Weasley Anonim5: Waleczność, rodzina, reputacja 4. Albus Dumbledore Anonim5: Ambicja, duma, determinacja 5. Jacob Kowalski Anonim5: Jajka, kłopoty, koleżeństwo ---- Fred: Bardzo dziękuję Sławku za rozmowę. Jeśli chcesz, możesz pozdrowić setki tysięcy fanów, którzy teraz czytają nasz wywiad. Anonim5: Pozdrawiam wszystkich użytkowników i każdego z osobna, oraz mam radę na koniec: nie bójcie się edytować, bo to nic strasznego! ---- Wywiad z Anonimem5 dobiegł końca. Mam nadzieję, że był on dla was równie sympatyczny, co dla mnie. Może ta rozmowa przyniesie nam trochę słońca w te pochmurne dni... :D A jeśli masz ochotę poczytać wywiad z kimś innym, nie wahaj się i zgłoś go w wątku z zapisami! Możesz też do mnie napisać w prywatnej wiadomości na Discordzie, jeśli chciałbyś, aby jakieś pytanie zostało zadane, a nie napomknę go zadać! W razie co, możecie też pisać na mój email: isthealice@gmail.com ZAPISY DO MAGICZNYCH ROZMÓWEK Z BLIŹNIAKAMI WEASLEY! STRONA PROJEKTU Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach